picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Picabocraft 2
'''Picabocraft 2 '''is a server made as the successor to Picabocraft. Unlike , a new map was created using elements from the original. The server began with a whitelist, only allowing members of the UOP and Lootsplosion359 to enter while the map was being built and opened to the public (as a beta) on Thanksgiving Day 2015, the three year anniversary of the original server. Map The main focus is again survival, with PVP outlawed except in specified areas. The spawn town is called New Picabocraft City (NPC City for short) and consists of three districts based off of Picabocraft towns: downtown (based on Picabocraft Town), the Mauris District, and the Oceanus District. This town is server run and automated. Each shop is manned by an NPC Villager. In addition to NPC City, other settlements can be found in the survival map. Once discovered, players can warp to them via the Travel Agency in the Oceanus District. As of February 2018, Jackson Stable is the only other settlement. This map features "Command Books" that allow players to click on a command in the book to activate it. Some commands can be activated all of the time, while others require the player to be in a settlement or in survival. It is also possible to access Original Picabocraft via a time machine in the Mauris District of New Picabocraft City. While this gives players access to play on the map, members of the UOP no longer regulates it, and some commands are out of date. Economy The Star System of economy makes a return in Picabocraft 2. However, all businesses are automated and server run. Businesses that return in PC2 include Diamo Co., Matt's Walmart, Farlander Inc., and Hyperonyx's Potion Shop. The Star System is not the only system in PC2. The e-bank is now separate than the Stars, with big businesses and server-run things paying and selling this for "credits." History A New Beginning Oe June 16th, 2015, it was discovered that the previous owner of Picabocraft, Dinky McGoogle, had forgotten to pay the server provider, Minecrafted.net, resulting in the loss of the original map. The latest backup had been four months prior, so a lot of rebuilding would be necessary to restore what had been lost. Rather than spend the time rebuilding a bloated map, the members of the UOP decided instead to build a new map, incorporating elements of Original Picabocraft. Construction on Picabocraft 2 began on October 5th, 2015. The UOP discussed on The Cell a location in a new map to build New Picabocraft City, a replacement for the Picabocraft Town. They eventual decided on a spot with near a lake and a mountain to best incorporate elements of Oceanus and Mauris. UOP Towers was the first building to be built, and the diamond block in the center was the first block placed on the server. MattWalmart built UOP Towers, the Second Bank of Picabocraft, and the NPC City Public Library before sending the map off to hyperonyx, who uploaded it to a new server on Minecrafted.net. From October 5th to Thanksgiving 2015, Picabocraft 2 was officially in beta as the UOP built NPC City. Plots to build businesses on were considered, but it was decided that PC2 should be rely less on the presence of Ops and more on player autonomy. For this reason, and also because the Star System as a currency never took off, the stores were made to be all server-run and automated. The city was much larger than those in Picabocraft in order to keep the shops in one place rather than in multiple, mostly empty cities. Most of the city was built by MattWalmart, with the exception of the stairs to the Mauris district, which were designed and built by Lootsplosion359. A Grand Opening Picabocraft 2 officially opened on Thanksgiving Day, November 26th, 2015. This was the three year anniversary of the beginning of Picabocraft. TO BE CONTINUED After it's founding in late 2015, Picabocraft 2 went through little changes in its operation. However, in mid-2016, the server went down unexpectedly. According to the Picabocraft Facebook page, the server owners had no idea why the server went down. After about 6 months of attempting to get the server and map back, Picabocraft 2 was restarted on January 27th, 2017. chickenpotpie162 was the new owner. NPC City had to be rebuilt almost from scratch. Category:Picabocraft 2